purplemoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rockett's First Dance
Rockett's First Dance is a visual novel computer game and the fourth installment in the Rockett Series by Purple Moon. Plot In homeroom, an excited Mr. Baldus announces the Whistling Pines Valentine's Dance, and encourages the students to cast their votes for the King & Queen Of Hearts. Rockett fantasizes about what it would be like being chosen queen, and Ruben Rosales catches her daydreaming, much to her embarrassment. Mr. Baldus then tells the class that, in addition to the King & Queen contest, the students will also need to vote for either Ruben's band or Arrow & The Explorers in the battle of the bands competition, since both bands are tied. Rockett goes to her next class, only to come face-to-face with an already annoyed Sharla, who believes the dance to be just a 'big, stupid popularity contest.' Here, the player decides whether or not Rockett should agree with her. The school mascot, the Pine, arrives to deliver valentines to the class, as well as to escort Rockett out of class and into the gym to help out with the dance's decorations. Rockett leaves the classroom with the Pine, and on her way to the gym, catches Max Diamond stuffing extra votes into the king & queen ballot boxes. The player decides whether or not Rockett should confront him or report him. Back in her room, Rockett prepares for the dance. Just before she leaves, Rockett decides to make an entrance and scoops up her phone (the player decides who Rockett will call). Depending on the player's choice, Rockett may attend the dance with either The Ones, Jessie, or alone. The player's choices here determine the many different outcomes of the dance. Nicole may be elected into the royal court, Arnold, Stephanie, Max, Jessie - or even Ruben and Rockett as depicted in Rockett's daydream. After the King & Queen have been chosen, Mr. Baldus will announce the winner of the battle of the bands competition. This choice is, of course, also up to Rockett. Hidden Hallway The player can access the Hallway by clicking on the bottom right-hand screen. As with other Rockett games, the Hallway is where the player can check out the yearbook office, teacher's lounge, and student lockers to find out secrets and clues which will present another side of the story. Truth Glasses The truth glasses which had first appeared in Rockett's Secret Invitation are available again to use in Rockett's First Dance. During certain scenes, the glasses will appear in the bottom right hand corner over the locker icon. Clicking on the glasses will transport the player back to the Hidden Hallway. If the player can locate the glasses, they will be able to use them to listen to the thoughts of various characters. Hidden Scene Rockett's First Dance also contains a hidden scene that takes place right after Rockett's decision about whether or not she should report Max. To trigger this scene, the player must continuously pick the second option (from the beginning of the game until after Rockett's choice concerning Max). There are not any choices available to make during this scene. Ruben's Band Choice If Rockett chooses Ruben's band, Rebel Angels, Ruben will get up and perform an original song featuring Jessie (No Contest). In addition to this, if Rockett was chosen queen, just before they leave, The One's will approach Rockett and congratulate her on her win. Nicole invites Rockett to sit with them at lunch any time, and night ends on a great note for Rockett. If Rockett is not chosen queen, Viva instead will come up and chat with Rockett. Rockett and Viva watch Ruben and Jessie perform on stage, happy for them, as the gym doors close and the game ends. It is implied via the Hidden Hallway that Ruben and Rockett have become a couple following this ending. Arrow's Band Choice If Rockett picks Arrow & The Explorers as the winning band in the contest, Arrow, Viva and Ginger will perform, and invite their own special guest, Darnetta James, to perform with them. Whether Rockett is chosen queen or not, Ruben will come find her and shyly ask her to dance with him. It is implied that Ruben and Rockett have become a couple following this ending. Images firstdancecd.png|CD art Manual firstdancemanualfrontcover.png firstdancemanual1.png firstdancemanual2-3.png firstdancemanual4-5.png firstdancemanual6-7.png firstdancemanual8-9.png firstdancemanual10-11.png firstdancemanual12-13.png firstdancemanual14-15.png firstdancemanual16-17.png firstdancemanualbackcover.png External Links *[https://archive.org/details/rocketts-first-dance Rockett's First Dance on Internet Archive] *[https://macintoshgarden.org/games/rocketts-first-dance Rockett's First Dance on Macintosh Garden] References Category:1998 video games Category:Visual novels Category:Rockett Series Category:Games